<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tres by SnowMarabilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724451">Tres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia'>SnowMarabilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tríada de bisasters, some feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian la percibe cuando está en la puerta, debatiéndose entre si entrar o no a la habitación de Jack. No sabe si los ha oído o si ha notado algo a través del débil vínculo que aún los une. Sin dejar de moverse permite que sus mentes se rocen, y le habla directamente. "Entra".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack/Christian/Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/gifts">ShinyWings1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mil millones de gracias a @MLl_Writer por redescubrirme el amor a esta saga, con unos personajes mejorados y más bisasters. En mi cabeza, son más suyos que de LGG. La idea del placer compartido mentalmente pertenece a @UxiG. Mis uwus a Michael @Gamma_Vaire por el beteo y los dos magníficos párrafos que han dejado mi peluca en Saturno.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christian la percibe cuando está en la puerta, debatiéndose entre si entrar o no a la habitación de Jack. No sabe si los ha oído o si ha notado algo a través del débil vínculo que aún los une. Sin dejar de moverse permite que sus mentes se rocen, y le habla directamente. "Entra".</p><p>Ella así lo hace, encontrándose con la espalda de Christian y las piernas de Jack alrededor de su cintura. Victoria nunca se había imaginado que su dragón podía ser tan flexible. Cuando consigue reponerse de la sorpresa, aparta los ojos y mira alrededor. La chimenea encendida caldea el ambiente. En el suelo, la ropa de Jack y Christian está desordenada, como si se la hubieran arrancado el uno al otro con prisas. Victoria nota un calorcito instalarse entre sus piernas, ¿por qué de repente la temperatura de la habitación ha subido tanto?</p><p>"¿Qué quieres hacer?"</p><p>"Creo que os miraré. Estoy bastante cansada. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?"</p><p>Lentamente, Victoria cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo. <em>Clic</em>. Sus silenciosos pasos sólo son interrumpidos por los jadeos de los dos chicos en la cama.</p><p>"Aún no se ha dado cuenta".</p><p>En ese momento, Christian hace una embestida más profunda que la anterior, intentando rozar ese puñado de nervios que sabe que Jack tiene dentro de él. El dragón lo recompensa con un gemido más alto, acompañado de un ruidoso improperio. Cualquiera que escuchase lo que está sucediendo en esa habitación pensaría que shek y dragón están peleando, como han hecho ambas especies desde que Idhún tiene memoria. Y no se equivocaría. Aunque lo más probable es que no se imagine la cama como campo de batalla y sus quejidos como algo diferente al dolor.</p><p>Victoria mueve silenciosamente el sillón frente a la chimenea para que quede encarando la cama y se sienta, disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrecen sus parejas. Lentamente deja que su mano derecha se cuele debajo del camisón, dentro de sus bragas. Sus ojos observan ávidos la escena, quiere que la imagen quede grabada en su mente y no olvidarla nunca. </p><p>Antes de que pueda decir nada, Christian llama su atención a través del vínculo mental y, sin bajar el ritmo de sus caderas, le tira el tubo de lubricante que tenía a su lado. Ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa y esparce un poco del líquido en sus dedos.</p><p>Sin dejar de mirar a Christian directamente a los ojos, Victoria deja que sus dedos húmedos se cuelen entre sus pliegues, suspirando. Si quedaba algo de vergüenza en ella por la situación que se ha encontrado, desaparece en ese mismo instante. </p><p>En la cama, Christian se retira de Jack, y cuando éste entreabre los ojos el shek le habla directamente a la mente. “Gírate. De rodillas.” El dragón obedece y entierra la cara en el cojín, gimiendo cuando nota a Christian volver a entrar en él, despacio pero firme, esta vez con un ángulo que le permite llegar más profundo.</p><p>Christian se dobla, cubriendo el cuerpo de Jack con el suyo y su cuello de besos. Sabe que Jack disfruta el contraste de temperaturas entre sus cuerpos, y lo aprovecha al máximo. Con la mano que no está sujetando la cadera del dragón, hunde los dedos en el pelo rubio (como el de Kay) y hace que gire la cabeza hacia Victoria. “Abre los ojos” ordena Christian.</p><p>—¡Vic! —intenta exclamar Jack al verla, aunque la i queda alargada por el gemido que suelta en ese mismo instante.</p><p>Victoria sonríe y cierra los ojos, dejando que su cabeza repose en el sillón. Sabe que eso expone su cuello blanco, y conoce la obsesión de Jack con esa parte de su cuerpo. Calculadamente, entreabre los labios y deja que un gemido bajo se escape de su boca, mientras su dedo índice encuentra su clítoris y lo masajea.</p><p>Christian sonríe sobre la piel de su dragón y sigue besando allí donde puede acceder. La nuca, el cuello, los hombros de Jack se llenan de besos dulces, que contrastan con algún roce de dientes esporádico. Sus caderas no se han detenido en ningún momento, y Christian sabe que con la nueva postura llega a la próstata de Jack con cada embestida. Su mano, que sigue enterrada en el pelo de Jack, se suelta para apoyarse en el cojín a su lado. “No dejes de mirarla.” Jack fija los ojos en Victoria y se siente hipnotizado, no puede moverse más allá de para seguir el ritmo de Christian. La mononeurona de Jack colapsa. Está preciosísima.</p><p>El rubor cubre las mejillas de la joven, que sigue robando vistazos a la escena que tiene delante a la vez que se concentra en su propio placer. Se siente agotada del largo día, pero no quiere parar. Su mano libre juega con sus pezones a través de la fina tela del camisón, alternando caricias con pequeños pellizcos y el ocasional roce de uñas. Llega a un primer orgasmo con sus suspiros y gemidos uniéndose a los que llegan desde la cama. Las tres voces resuenan en la habitación como una tríada de instrumentos tocando a la vez. Pero ellos no quieren quedarse ahí. Quieren ser la mismísima orquesta.</p><p>Con la mano libre Victoria deshace la lazada del camisón y deja que se deslice por sus hombros. Cuando se levanta la prenda queda arrugada en el suelo, uniéndose a las bragas ya descartadas un rato atrás. Allí, arropada por la mirada de sus dos parejas y el calor de la chimenea a su espalda, Victoria se siente poderosa e invencible. </p><p>Lentamente, hundiendo los pies en la mullida alfombra, Victoria se acerca a la cama. La reciben los labios cálidos y las manos frías de Christian, que ha parado momentáneamente para observarla con ojos oscuros. Años atrás esa mirada la habría asustado, pero no ahora, que reconoce que esa mirada no significa peligro sino deseo. Conoce demasiado a Christian, a Kirtash, y se siente segura con él.</p><p>Victoria pasea las manos por los hombros y la espalda de su pareja mientras él profundiza el beso. Deja que el shek la pegue a él y le devuelve cada caricia, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y aspirando ese olor característico.</p><p>Christian nota como Victoria lo acaricia de arriba a abajo con una ternura que le pone la piel de gallina. Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, le gusta cómo le roza con cuidado. Ella separa su boca de la suya, y le mira con los ojos de quien quiere más y no va a parar hasta saciarse. Christian conoce esa mirada. La ha visto muchas veces. Y sabe cómo conseguirlo. El contacto de sus bocas regresa, pero mucho más ávido que antes. Christian suspira en sus labios y con ambas manos le sujeta la cara. </p><p>“Hola, criatura. Bienvenida”.</p><p>Tumbado en la cama, Jack suelta un gemido lastimero al sentir que sus parejas han perdido momentáneamente el interés en él. Se gira y se incorpora, mientras sus manos se unen a las de Victoria en un baile sin fin por la piel de Christian. Victoria se pierde en los labios del shek un momento más antes de separarse para mirar al dragón con una sonrisa tierna.</p><p>“Impaciente” le recrimina Christian de broma, a través del vínculo mental que también incluye a Victoria.</p><p>“Nunca lo he negado.”</p><p>Soltando una risita, Victoria guía a Jack para que se tumbe otra vez en la cama y lo besa a él también. El beso empieza lento, pero rápidamente se vuelve desesperado. Entrelazan las manos mientras Christian, que no ha apartado los ojos de ellos en ningún momento, vuelve a ofrecerle a Jack sus atenciones. Pronto vuelve a coger un ritmo lento pero constante que Jack está convencido que lo va a volver <em>loco</em>.</p><p>Victoria bebe de los gemidos y suspiros que Jack suelta en su boca, y pronto nota como su cuerpo vuelve a despertar y el calor vuelve a su entrepierna. Lentamente, guía la mano de Jack hasta allí, y el dragón no se hace de rogar. Lo ha hecho muchas veces, y sus dedos saben exactamente dónde ir para que pronto Victoria esté otra vez temblando y clamando a los Seis.</p><p>Mientras, ella busca su erección y la envuelve con la mano, guiada por el ritmo que marca Christian. Sabe que Jack está cerca, muy cerca, por sus gemidos y el líquido que nota al pasar el pulgar por la punta. </p><p>Los gemidos y los cuerpos de los tres se mezclan, hasta que nadie sabe dónde termina el shek y dónde empieza el dragón, exactamente cuál es el límite del unicornio. Lo mismo hacen sus pensamientos. Nadie sabe de quién es el <em>Sí</em>, de quién el <em>Por favor</em>, de quién el <em>Más</em>. En su vínculo mental el placer se acumula y se mezcla, haciendo que los tres lleguen al orgasmo a la vez.</p><p>Christian colapsa encima de Jack, cansado, y su mano busca la de Victoria. Entrelazan sus dedos mientras intentan recuperar la respiración, los jadeos mezclándose en el cálido aire de la habitación.</p><p>La chica es la primera a recuperarse, y se separa del confort que ofrecen sus parejas para ir al baño a asearse.</p><p>“¿Lleno la bañera?” pregunta, lanzando la cuestión al vínculo mental que Christian aún mantiene activo.</p><p>“Por favor.”</p><p>Mientras se agacha para abrir el grifo del agua caliente, Victoria ve a través del umbral a sus dos parejas. Christian ha acogido en sus brazos a Jack y habla con él en susurros mientras le acaricia el pelo y permite que el dragón vuelva en sí poco a poco. Sonríe enternecida, y cree que el corazón le va a explotar del amor que siente en ese mismo instante. Hasta hace muy pocos meses Victoria sentía que tenía que ir siempre de puntillas y con cuidado, para no herir a ninguno de los dos hombres de los que se había enamorado. Ahora, por fin, los tres pueden simplemente <em>ser</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>